When Morality is Pushed to its Limit
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: Earth is now over-run by the Dead. A certain Ranger goes on a dangerous journey to find her Family. How will the post-apocalypse shape, change and define Kendrix? She will learn the true meaning of Choice and Sacrifice.


**Me: Hey! I know you haven't heard from me for quite some time, but I've been working on a new story and I hope ye like it. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. All the rights of both programmes go to their owners._**

* * *

Legend:

**_Scene switch: Bold/Underline/Italics,_**

_Time/Week Change: Underline/Italics,_

Character Perspective Switch: Underline

_Communication via other sources/Transmissions/Character's Thoughts: Italics_

* * *

_(Note: Set within Season 2 of the Walking Dead- Season 3 and 4 never happened)_

Chapter 1: Earth's Final Transmission and Departure from Mirinoi

(**_Scene: Meeting Room, Command Base, Terra Venture City_**/Kendrix' POV)

_Time: 623 Hours (6:23pm)_

_Week: Tuesday 7th March_

Commander Stanton called everyone in for a briefing, when he said everyone, he meant everyone. All the staff and citizens were called to the Meeting Room, there wasn't enough room inside so the Speakers set up were on. I wonder what's this about? I know for one thing that Commander Stanton sends transmissions to Earth and back vice-versa. I hope it's nothing serious. We all took the remaining seats, I leaned against the wall. Commander Stanton began to speak.

"OK, OK. Settle down and I will explain everything. I have received a transmission from Earth and it turns out to be our planet's final one." I shook, what did that mean? Did something bad happen? Stanton continued, "Here's what was said." One of the Advisors played the recording,

_«This is an Emergency Transmission from NASDA Base!»_ There was a lot of gunfire being exchanged in the middle of the recording, I could also hear yelling, groaning the works of something chaotic. I listened in for more, but the transmission was a bit static.

_ «Earth has gone completely SHIT! It happened out of the blue! No one knows what caused it! The Dead! That's right! The Dead have risen! They're eating everyone and everything! All the survivors are gone savage! Request Rescue! I repeat: Request- AHHHHH!» _And the transmission cut off.

We were all silent, I was especially. The whole world Earth, my home, our home has gone fuck all! The Dead have risen? That sounds something like out of an Undead Horror Film! But that man, his words spoke truth! _Oh god! Oh god shit!_ My family! Mom, dad, my brother Alan! They're down there while I'm here, where Mirinoi could be a Haven. I've got see if they're alright, I have to see if they're alive.

"Commander." I said and he looked at me, "Grant me permission to go to Earth. I have to _find_ my family!",

"_Denied_ Dr. Morgan. Earth is too hostile now, the Dead rules the Earth your family, perhaps all your families are dead. You are _all_ to remain here!" I wouldn't accept that,

"Are you just telling us to stay put Commander! We could a least send a Rescue Team to find any survivors. You could be surprised that human can survive in hostile-" Commander Stanton cut me off,

"I repeat_ "Denied" _Kendrix Morgan. You are not to leave. Everyone is forbidden to leave Mirinoi. Understood?",

_"Yes Commander."_ Everyone said,

"Yes Commander." I murmured under my breath.

_«Fuck you! I'm going to find my family and that's that. They don't know that I was Galaxy Ranger. I could those powers to help increase my chances of Survival. I'll have to bring my Jet Jammer too.»_ I thought, but it's official, I'm leaving Mirinoi. Like my dad would say,

_"Family comes first."_ I left the Meeting Room, to find my friends, Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon and Maya, they obviously have to know my plan, otherwise they'll end up following me and Maya has no idea what a real Zombie Apocalypse is like. This is something I have to do alone, despite I know my friends will argue, I just have to persuade them.

(**_Scene switch: Maya's Hut, Home Village_**/Kendrix' POV)

_Time: 638 Hours (6:38pm)_

I paced around Maya's hut, waiting for the others to arrive. It just came to my mind that I don't have to bring my Jet Jammer to Earth, the Astro Megaship has a built in Teleportation System. All I have to bring is food, water and if the Dead are walking when they should be well… dead, I'll have to bring weapons with me.

I need to change into my GSA Combat Gear, arm myself with my GTS LAR (GTS Laser Assault Rifle) and my Quasar Sabre, once I don't enrage Jera that I come back with it covered in the blood of others that I may have to kill, May be it be Living or Dead.

After five minutes, Mike, Leo, Kai, Damon and Maya arrived. Leo greeted me with a kiss on my cheek, followed by a hug. I embraced it, this could be the last time I'll see them again.

"Hey Keni. So? Why did you call us here?" He asked,

"This is an important matter." I turned to Mike, "Mike, could you just look out that there's no one around, who could possibly pick up on our conversation." He nodded and took a quick peek, left and right.

"Coast is clear Ken." I took a deep breath and collected my words.

"I know Commander Stanton gave us all a strict order today, but… I need to return to Earth. Find my family and see if they're OK." I said. Kai's temper blew,

"**_NO WAY! _**You are _not_ leaving to go to Zombie-ridden Earth! **_It's suicide!_** Just because of _your_ family!" I won't be intimidated by him,

**_"I HAVE TO DO IT KAI!"_** I roared. Everyone looked at me eye wide. They never heard me yell like this, Maya was shaken, only slightly. Leo jerked in shock, Damon, Kai and Mike were speechless. I sighed frustratingly and I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I yelled like that. I shouldn't have, but… my family mean the world to me, I have to find them.",

"Let us come with you." Leo finally said, but I shook my head.

"No Leo. I'm doing this alone. None of your arguments can make me change my mind." I answered determinedly.

"Kendrix we don't want to _lose_ you again." Said Leo, with much pain in his voice,

"I'm going alone." I stubbornly said. Everyone sighed to my demands and accepted them. They're letting me return to Earth, against Stanton's orders. This is a risk I'm willing to take, I'm risking my job that I will possibly lose, all this to seek out my family.

"I'll need to get my Combat Gear during the night and I'll need my Quasar Sabre. Last of all, Stanton must not find out.",

"I'm the Commander in the Military and so is Kai. We can easily get your Combat Uniform and GTS LAR." Said Mike,

"And I'll grab my Quasar Sabre." I added,

"Since you're stuck in a survival situation, I'll get as many bottles of water I can get and canned food. They'll last longer. I'll also let you lend my Ruck Sack." Leo offered. I smiled at his generosity. Maya then gave a hug,

"And be careful. I don't want you being the next meal for the Dead." My stomach churned, I already have that sense of feeling, life on Earth has become a 50/50 survival rate now.

"For some reason, I think the Dead isn't the only thing I need to worry about." I replied. Maya gave me a concerned look.

"What do you mean?",

"It's the Living.",

"Why do you say that?",

"If there are survivors, it's gaining their trust and how long have they kept their sanity and humanity." I said darkly. My voice shook everyone again. Soon, Mike and Kai left to the Barracks to grab my gear, Leo went off to his apartment to gather his Ruck Sack, food and water provisions. This left me with Damon and Maya. Maya looked uneasy, shifting from one foot to another and Damon kept rubbing his chin.

"Are you _sure_ about going alone?" Damon asked me. Again, like last time, I nodded.

"I'm sure Damon. I have to find out if my family are alive or…" I gulped, "At least figure out what happened to them. And I endanger your lives because of me.",

"We don't want to lose you again." Maya said, clutching my arm. I still remember the time I gave up my life to save Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger when Psycho Pink survived. I gave up my life when I destroyed the Savage Sword. I understood that Cassie beat herself down because she thought it was her weak actions that she let me die, but no, it's completely the opposite.

I beat myself down, when I came back because if I stopped Psycho Pink's Mind-reading attack, she wouldn't have found out about the Savage Sword, on Rashon, once again, no I was the one being weak. If I went alone, I could've died, taking Psycho Pink along with me. I guess I shouldn't have told Cassie that the Pink Psycho survived. When Maya and Leo figured out I was doubting myself, they both helped me get back up on my feet, cause then, I was a mess. I blamed myself so bad, I started drinking alcohol.

They got me to get help, they got in contact with Cassie and convinced her to visit us on Mirinoi, also telling her that they wanted to show her _"something" _and_ "something" _was me. I found their plan odd at first, but once I got over my Drinking Problems, Leo told me to sit down and stay in the Living Quarters of the Astro Megaship that Damon and Alpha managed to rebuild.

It was a boring ten minute wait, I was about to leave when Cassie opened the door and we both froze, as if our feet were stuck to the ground. Leo and Maya left us to chat, at first it was awkward and tense, soon everything smoothed itself out, we were less uptight with the reunion and we opened up to each other. Cassie expressed that she blamed herself so bad for causing my death that she turned to drink too and I told her how I felt after I came back and I ended up in the same boat as her, which clearly made us both even.

For the time being, I heard herself, TJ, Ashely, Carlos, Zhane, Andros and Karone are all hanging out on KO-35, to escape the Press after everyone knew they were the Astro Rangers and of course, their vacation turned into permanent residence and they also got KO-35 citizenship. How lucky for them, they managed to escape the hell that's happening on Earth, I hope they didn't find out either.

_Ten Minutes…_

_Time: 648 Hours (6:48pm)_

Mike and Kai returned to the hut with all my gear, Leo arrived also with the supplies. I told Leo to leave them by Maya's hammock, while I grabbed my Combat Uniform. I left for a brief moment to change. After a few seconds, I stepped out in my full gear, except the helmet.

My uniform was a little bulky but thick so it will keep me warm. The fabric used to make is lightweight so I won't be weighed down. I walked over to grab Leo's Ruck Sack, I attached my GTS LAR to the side, Kai kindly donated me his 60cm long Army Combat Knife, Mike gave me his Desert Eagle as a side-arm and Damon gave me a Machete as a melee weapon as bullets don't last forever.

To be honest, I don't know where he got that, I know Kai's father gave him the Combat Knife and Mike's dad gave him the Desert Eagle. I now felt ready to engage with hostile Earth. I attached the holster to my belt on the right-hand side, then the sheathed the Combat Knife and placed it on the side of my left thigh and I put Damon's Machete on my belt, so I could unsheathe it easily.

I put my Combat Helmet on the side of Leo's Ruck Sack and swung the GTS LAR on my shoulder.

"Lets head to the Quasar Sabres. I need to grab mine." I said and we all headed towards _The Stone_ or _The Altar _everyone calls it.

(_**Scene switch: The Altar, Maya's Village, Mirinoi**_/Kendrix' POV)

_Time: 710 Hours (7:10pm)_

I approached the Quasar Sabres. I reached out my hand for the Wildcat Sabre, I was hesitant, but I placed my hand on the hilt, firmly and pulled it out, free from The Stone. The Sabre slid out with ease.

My Transmorpher magically appeared on my left wrist, hopefully I won't need it, but only for emergencies or when I'm in extreme danger. I positioned the Sabre on the other side of the Ruck Sack.

I felt I was well prepared and I hauled the Sack onto both my shoulders. Next stop, Megaship, Earth, then the search for my family.

"Lets go." I ordered. It's with chance that Astro Megaship can pick up communication signals from my Transmorpher, so I will be able to contact the others to bring me back.

(**_Scene switch: Teleportation Sector, Astro Megaship_**/Kendrix' POV)

_Time: 718 Hours (7:18pm)_

Alpha and everyone was giving me uneasy looks. I can tell they're still concerned about my decision. I stepped on the Teleportation Pad. I had the co-ordinates set to the outskirts of Atlanta. When I was heading for High School, I moved to Angel Grove. My parents and my brother wanted to stay and I respected their decision, after that, we only contacted each once every month or once in a while. Leo stepped forward,

"Kendrix, this is your last chance to say no.",

"I admire your concern for me Leo, but I have to do this. I love you Leo.",

"I love you too Keni. Be safe and be careful.",

"Ai ai ai! I can't take this anymore." Alpha cried. I the little robot the nod, to teleport me down to Earth. Alpha walked over to the machine, fiddled with a few buttons, soon, I dissolved in a pink light.

_«Mom, dad, Alan. Please be alright.»_

* * *

_Me: And that's Chapter 1 done! Man this is the first time I've written 2000 words approx for the very first Chapter! I will try to keep this standard up, but I may to read and watch the Walking Dead again, but I have fair idea of what goes on. _


End file.
